bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Geo Martz
'''If the world chooses to be my enemy...I will fight like I always have!' -''Geo Martz ''Nothing can tame a wild animal -''One-Winged Demon '''Geo Martz '''is the Captain of the 14th Division, and Founder and President of the Elemental Corps in the Gotei 15. His lieutenant is Kakashi Hatake. Appearance ﻿Geo Martz is average sized, has chocolate brown eyes, and short, black hair. He wears the standard sleeveless captain's ''haori ''with a blue lining inside. Also, he happens to wear fingerless black tekkou, which cover his palm, the back of his hand, and in between his fingers. He also dons a small tattoo of the number 13, on the back of his neck, the size of the tattoo is about as big as the nail of his thumb. The number 13, in the way it is stylized (which, is basically combining 1 and 3 from the Espada), is a symbol of the Martz clan. He also wears, another symbol of the Martz clan, which, is, a light gray scarf. His Zanpakuto is strapped to his back (specifically, at his hips), which is tilted diagonally, and the blade is on the lower end. His Human World clothes, is a black t-shirt, and black jeans. In both the Human World, and Soul Society, he dons a black mask, exactly like Kakashi Hatake's, except, Kakashi's is dark blue. Also, he has a particularly well built body, although he is slim, his muscles don't necessarily show (unless his shirt is removed), although, when he fights, you can tell he's well built. Personality Geo Martz is the 34th Head of the sub-noble Martz clan, one of the four great sub-nobles of Soul Society. The Martz clan, is, in particular, the sub-noble of the Kuchiki Clan. Also showing this, is, that, Geo's scarf, is also the same as Byakuya Kuchiki's, except, its value is halved. The scarf alone being able to buy five mansions in the Seireitei. Also, due to being the sub-noble clan of the Kuchiki, Geo has spent a long amount of time with the Kuchiki. Although, by the time Geo was born, Byakuya was captain of the 6th Division. By the time Geo was at least (in human years) six, Byakuya married Hisana, and, so, whenever Geo visited the Kuchiki Manor, he was always warmly greeted by Hisana, and even Byakuya (this was mostly around 4:00 pm, as Hisana spent morning hours trying to find Rukia). He was very close to the Kuchiki clan, and, so forth, ended up adopting traits from Byakuya, such as a calm demeanor. Although he was around Byakuya alot. He was friends with Nicolas Kobayashi, the Kobayashi being the sub-noble clan of the Shihōin clan. Due to him adopting traits, he has a very unpredictable personality to people who don't know him. Being calm like Byakuya, a bit hotheaded like Nicolas, sly and sneaky like Gin Ichimaru, cold like Toshiro Hitsugaya, yet caring like Momo Hinamori. During Omake chapters, this happens to confuse people, as, his conflicting personality is frequent. Although he isn't bi-polar, he just does this to annoy others. Also, one thing is, that he will refuse to fight children, saying 'It isn't right. Kids shouldn't be punished as teenagers or adults should.' He also believes people should not argue or fight when children are around, as, it could corrupt them. Geo has a strong sense to defend others, easily putting his life at great risk to defend the people he cares about. Geo's favorite food are most fruit (grapes, strawberries, cherries, watermelon, melons, cantaloupe, mango, pear, apple, peaches), bread, several assortments of salads, fish, and chicken, which is probably why he is well built. It also seems he is very fond of foxes and wolves. As, he has both as pets. One red fox named Slifer, who commonly goes around Soul Society, although, he will still spend time with Geo. And, a red-brown colored wolf, named Terra, who, usually guards Geo, and the Martz mansion. It seems that, even when Geo was a small child, he knew fairly good vocabulary, but, named Slifer and Terra after the color of their fur. As, Slifer is commonly associated with red, and, terra is a mix of red and brown. History ﻿Geo was born into the Martz family, one of the four sub-noble families. He was raised in the Martz mansion in Seireitei of Soul Society. Like Byakuya Kuchiki, he would spend countless hours training in preparation of taking over the leadership of the Martz family from his mother Flower. It seems the Martz family is on good terms with the sub-noble and the noble families of Soul Society. Some of them being Kuchiki, Shihōin, Shiba, and Kobayashi. Although the Shiba family fell out of the noble class, and, so did the sub-noble of the Shiba family, presumably. Although, he only started training at around the human age of 6. Before then, he would spend the time with his mother, when she was not busy. Although, if he couldn't, he would spend time with Slifer or Terra. Although, usually he would go over to the Kobayashi manor, to play with the next-in-line, Nicolas Kobayashi. Although, overall, he would commonly go to the Kuchiki mansion, where Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki resided. As Geo had seen that Byakuya was a Soul Reaper, he had asked Byakuya to teach him Shunpo. Which, he did, and, although Byakuya expected Geo to not have such an ability, he was able to, which surprised him. Eventually, Geo became highly proficient in Shunpo. On top of that, it seemed that he was being 'called' by a voice in his dreams. After hearing this, Byakuya suggested he train to be a Soul Reaper. Years later, when he was at the human age of 11, he enrolled in the Shinō Academy, and, graduated the six-year curriculum in just two years, same as Kaien Shiba, and, like Kaien and Gin, was considered a genius, although, obviously, Gin and Kaien had graduated several years before Geo. Although, Nicolas Kobayashi, graduated early along with Geo. He eventually became apart of Kidō Corps, being highly skilled in it. Both became seated officers. Although, in separate divisions, Geo showed enough proficieny to be put as 3rd seat of the 9th Division, being able to work with Shūhei Hisagi, one of his idols of the Gotei 13 when growing up. Eventually years passed, and after Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen rebelled,Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, decided that there needed to be two extra divisions to make up for the three lost. And, obviously, a Lieutenant, and Captain were needed for the 14th and 15th Divisions. Geo passed to be Captain, having revealed he was capable of Bankai, and Kakashi Hatake was placed as his Lieutenant. Also, Geo's close friend, Nicolas Kobayashi, was placed as the Captain for the 15th Division, also capable of Bankai. As Geo was the first Captain of the 14th Division, he noticed there were no divisions with Kidō as its official specialty (excluding 13, as it has no specific specialty), and, so decided to make the Elemental Corps, an off-shot of Kidō Corps, except, it specialized in Kidō that had elements (such as fire, wind, water) and made it combined with the 14th Divison, becoming the first division to have Kidō, or any sort of it as its specialty. He seems to be friendly with most of the Gotei 15, and, even with the Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora 'Chad' Sato, Orihime Inoue, and even Uryū Ishida (even though the latter hates Soul Reapers). Although, due to it being his duties, he was ready to fight any of them, although he didn't. As, when he would've fought Uryū, Mayuri Kurotsuchi stepped in, and, he didn't fight Ichigo, due to him wanting to fight Byakuya. Out of the Captains, it seems that Geo is particularly fond of the canine-captain Sajin Komamura, as he is very fond of animals in general. Category:Character